


Forever And Ever

by Susanoosama01



Series: My Midam Fics [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Kinda, M/M, after that terrible final I wanted to do something like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: Michael doesn’t understand what happened or how it happened at first. One moment, he is looking into Adam’s eyes, marveling at all the vibrant shades of sea colors that remind him of the first few days of creation when everything was still good and his family happy. The next, he feels a wave of power, divine power, passing through each and every piece of the universe. He has less than a millisecond to recognize it, understand what’s going to happen and act before- Before it’s too late.And it’s too late.
Relationships: Abel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: My Midam Fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725154
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Forever And Ever

Michael doesn’t understand what happened or how it happened at first. One moment, he is looking into Adam’s eyes, marveling at all the vibrant shades of sea colors that remind him of the first few days of creation when everything was still good and his family happy. The next, he feels a wave of power,  _ divine power _ , passing through each and every piece of the universe. He has less than a millisecond to recognize it, understand what’s going to happen and act before- Before it’s too late. 

And it’s too late. 

Suddenly, Michael is on the floor, curling up in pain, choking out gasps in the unbearable pain. His grace is ripped apart. His whole being is throbbing, bleeding. He is screaming, his voice shatters glass, wrecks down buildings and snaps telephone wires in the entire city. He doesn’t care. There are no humans to be hurt by that.  _ There are no humans. _ There is no life left on Earth. There’s nothing left. God is destroying everything. He is going to end it all. Michael doesn’t care. Not about the universe. Not about God. Not about the end. It’s already over for him.

_ Adam. _

Adam is-

In that mere thousand years they spent together, Adam has become everything. Without him, it’s already the end of everything. So Michael stays where he fell, lying on the grass and looking at the picnic basket a few inches away from him. He remembers Adam packing it just an hour ago. His gaze is blurred not long after. His eyes sting and hurt as does everything else he can feel. His grace is boiling in him, trying to burn through the empty vessel that only feels confining now that he is alone in there. It hurts. 

Everything hurts.

* * *

When Michael sees  _ them _ , he almost wants to tear both of them apart with his bare hands and teeth. And if he doesn’t, it’s only because he doesn’t want to soil Adam’s hands with their blood. Then his attention is quickly diverted to the nephilim. Once, it was one of his duties to murder any offspring an angel dared to create out of an unholy relationship with a human. Now though-

Michael knows who this is. 

How can he not? He looks at the boy again. He looks at the soft, innocent eyes that are burdened with dread. He looks at the bright grace. He looks at the young wings with white, pure feathers. It’s almost as if- For a small second, Michael sees the most beautiful fledgling ever created grinning up at him and bouncing on his toes for a story about big brother’s latest battle. Then he blinks and it’s the nephilim again with fear in his eyes. If Michael goes with them instead of roaming the universe aimlessly and waiting for his own demise, it’s only because of the fragile dream he just saw in those eyes of the child he knows he could never bring himself to condemn to the same fate as others of his kind.

* * *

One of Death’s books. God’s book. The end of the one who made everything begin. Michael remembers being cradled in that warm light well before anything else was created. Before life. Before time. Michael used to be a part of God. His first child, his successor, his warrior, his Prince, his- Then they had come, his brothers. Michael was already an adult by then. First Lucifer, the tiniest, brightest star ever. Then Raphael, then Gabriel. Three small beings depending all on him. Three brothers to be raised. Three fledglings wanting to be wrapped in his strong wings all the time much like how Michael was in God’s light before the universe. Michael remembers their faces, their baby feathers, their fresh graces. He remembers their laughter as they played in the gardens of Heaven. 

He remembers their deaths. First Gabriel, and in the hands of no other than Lucifer. Then Raphael, while Michael was trapped in Hell and unable to save him. And finally, Lucifer. Killed by- He doesn’t even want to think about that. 

* * *

_ Would it hurt to ask the question? _

Adam’s voice rings in Michael’s ears. He stares at Lucifer, at what his little Morningstar has become. He looks into the gleaming red eyes and doesn’t recognize them. He remembers Lucifer as a fledgling, as he was before everything. This archangel standing in front of him doesn’t resemble that little brother in the slightest way. His light is no longer bright. His wings are no longer pure white. His grace is dark, twisted with corruption.

Then something unexpected happens. 

“So you refuse it when your own brother begs you to walk off the board and become a family again. But you go and defy your precious God for  _ a human _ ? I can’t even pity you for what you are about to go through brother. You have a right to turn away from God because you now love a human. But when I-” Lucifer storms away to another room in the bunker with one last glare thrown at Michael’s wings. 

Michael glances at them. He sees the bleeding wounds. He watches as soiled feathers fall. He doesn’t feel anything. He can’t. Since Adam was taken from him-

So it has already started. 

* * *

The plan is quickly made and put into action. Lucifer recognizes what is happening to his son first. Adam’s rib. _ Adam.  _ Michael doesn’t understand what the first human has to do with it all, too lost in his grief with the name resonating in his head and stabbing his grace anew with every echo. Then he remembers. Adam never died. He always hated God since the first day of his existence. More so after what happened to his sons. It was that grief that made the Devil give up on going after him for petty revenge. They shared that, didn’t they?

Briefly, Michael thinks of Abel. 

He remembers the young man full of life and ever so beautiful with his bright  _ bright _ soul. He was the sweetheart of everyone. His parents, his brother, angels watching over the family and…

Lucifer. 

Years after Adam and Eve fell, Lucifer was spending most of his time on Earth, leaving Heaven and going there as often as he pleased. Angels were talking, telling each other about another plot of Lucifer who was already predicted to be in the process of planning a rebellion. It was said that Lucifer was the one who gave the humans the apple even though nothing was for certain yet. They only knew that Lucifer went to Earth, took an animal form and spent days on end out of sight. 

Then all of a sudden one day, Cain was praying in his fear. 

His brother, the youthful but perfect human who everyone fell for a little at first glance, was talking to a white snake. Day in day out, Abel found a way to sneak away then spent entire days walking around in meadows with the snake in his arms. They were all alarmed. so that was what Lucifer was after. So he had his eyes set on the youngest human alive. So he was going to try and corrupt the most fascinating of them and prove how all humans were lesser beings. They had to intervene. They had to hurry. 

They were late. 

Cain followed his brother one day and saw him lying on grass next to a river and talking to his own reflection. 

He had said yes. 

Michael was sent to investigate right then. What he found- He almost wished Lucifer was trying to turn Abel into a demon instead of what he saw. Because then, he would know what to do. He would fight to protect the human. He would drag Lucifer to Heaven in shackles for God to judge and come to a verdict. Yet-

_ I wish I never had to go back. I wish I could spend all eternity with you.  _ With a gentle smile, the young man reached to touch the replica of himself, who only had wings folded behind his back and a red mark on his forearm as a difference, on the cheek.  _ Aren’t you my angel? Can’t you feel it too? We are made for each other. Wherever you are, you will have a part of me with you now.  _ A returned smile so big on Lucifer’s face that Michael questioned if it was really his brother possessing the human. 

When had Lucifer last been that happy? 

Michael watched them for a long time. He saw the way the human looked at Lucifer’s wings. He saw how Lucifer laid on the soft grass with his wings wrapped around Abel’s thin frame and willed a new star into existence every time the human whispered a loving word in his ears. He saw how they explored the best parts of Earth together, playing in piles of leaves, jumping into lakes, climbing mountains to see the view and talking softly to each other about anything they saw. 

Lucifer told Abel all about the Creation. Abel listened with wide eyes then taught Lucifer how to pet newborn lambs without hurting or scaring them away. Michael couldn’t recognize the tender hands caressing the long golden curls of the human as he slept. He couldn’t comprehend how Lucifer immediately calmed down and forgot all about the mark on his arm the moment Abel touched his cheek and told him everything was alright in the middle of a nervous break caused by the corruption. 

How could a human keep the effect of the mark at bay with his mere presence? Was that why Lucifer wanted to be with him all the time? Because Abel somehow prevented the mark to anger him, scare him and fill him with malice and hate? Or could Abel do that because he held a special place for Lucifer? 

_ How did that even happen? _

Did Lucifer not know what would happen to them? Hadn’t God clearly told all angels to respect and love humans but stay away from them? Hadn’t he forbidden- Hadn’t he tasked Michael and a legion of seraphim to kill the creatures called nephilim right along with the angel fathering them and the vessel that willingly brought them to life with that angel? 

God, of course, learned about it as soon as Michael did without needing to hear it from his son. Before anyone could understand how, Lucifer was being forced to stay in Heaven and going feral with the corruption circulating in his grace. The rebellion happened all too suddenly. A war in Heaven broke out. When Michael went to his father, God smiled at him and told him his most important mission had started. 

Michael fought. 

Lucifer was strengthened unimaginably even to Michael. He had become something else, a monsterous superpower killing all of Michael’s soldiers without hardship. Michael was still hesitating. It was his brother. His baby brother raised himself. How could he-  _ He couldn’t. _ Lucifer was about to win. Then with a pained gasp-

he stopped. 

Michael rushed to Earth after Lucifer deserted the battleground. 

There they were, sitting underneath the tree Abel planted with Lucifer’s help and grew with affection for the life it carried and a few drops of grace from Lucifer’s fingers. Lucifer’s back was pressed against the bark. Abel was lying over his lap with his head resting against Lucifer’s chest. Michael took a step back in horror. Life was draining out of the young man. A few meters away, Cain was sobbing his lungs out covered in his brother’s blood and with a blade made out of bone in his hand. Lucifer was weak, too weak having tried to heal his human and miserably failed over and over again. He could do nothing other than hold the one he loved close and listen to his shaking whispers. 

_ Promise me. Wherever you go, whatever becomes of you… you will live. One day, I will find my way back to you. Please- please live, angel.  _

Michael was frozen on the spot neither being able to return to Heaven to bring his soldiers along nor moving forward and interrupting the moment. For the first time ever, Michael was seeing his brother trying to hold himself together that hard. For the first time ever, Lucifer was cradling something that gently. For the first time ever-

_ It will be hard. I- I know. No one else will love you like I do. They will blame you. But I- Wherever I go, I will watch over you. Promise. I will keep trying until I am with you again. It’s… okay. I am not scared. I know- I know you won’t let it hurt.  _

With the last of strength left in his muscles, Abel was raising a bloody hand to Lucifer’s face and wiping away the tears. Then, with a broken smile from the human and the first sob that finally escaped from Lucifer, it was over. 

Death came, passed by Michael and sat to talk to Lucifer. He talked as if telling a tale and explained what was going to happen. Ever so slowly, he reached out and untangled Lucifer’s arms pressing the human to himself. Gently, he told Lucifer what would happen to Abel if he was forced to linger on Earth. Then quietly, he carried the human away. 

Tragic. 

That was how their tale ended with Lucifer thrown in hell and blamed for the first murder along with a million other things he might have done or not. Abel’s heaven was locked then carried away by God to some place unknown and out of reach to the angels. Lucifer lost his mind with the leftover corruption from the mark, the influence of the Cage and guilt eating at him. From then on, he was the Devil. 

Michael thinks of his recent reunion with his brother. 

Lucifer was right to be angry wasn’t he? Michael loved a human like he did after billions of years of hunting nephilim and being the perfect son to God. Now, he too is falling, slowly losing his pure wings the same way Lucifer did because he too lost a human. Then why did he stand by and let everyone claim Lucifer hated all humans? Why did he never tell anyone that it couldn’t have been Lucifer answering Cain’s prayer and telling him to kill Abel? Now what right does he have to-

* * *

Somehow, they all manage to work together. They get the darkness on their side. 

Michael thinks back to God’s fury directed at him too after he was slow to act on purpose. He said he had punished Michael too for hesitating to drag Lucifer to hell when he was ordered to. Michael didn’t know what the punishment was then. He learned only when the apocalypse had already started. 

His true vessel rejected him. Again and again and again. With an unexplainable urge, Michael saw it fit to stray from the plan he had to apply exactly for that one thing. He went to the other brother. He got the yes immediately from this new vessel and when they were finally one, Michael knew it. Instantly, he knew.

He wanted to cry. 

Adam was the one. Adam was always fated to be Michael’s true vessel and if he hadn’t given up on Dean Winchester all by his own free will-  _ That was the punishment.  _ God had taken him from Michael. 

_ Yes it would! Because it means I doubt him! The perfect son, the favorite doubts his father! _

And doubt was punished harshly. It had once cost Adam to doubt God and to hesitate. Michael couldn’t doubt his father again. Even when everything was apparent to the eye, Michael couldn’t question it. He would lose Adam again. God was strong enough to take him away anytime. 

And as Michael thought, it happened again. 

One moment, Michael let himself believe his human just once and opened the gate to Purgatory. 

He was again punished for it. 

Before him there are two choices. Either, Michael will do what is expected of him. Either he will kill Lucifer and go back to his father just so he can be allowed to be with Adam or-

Or he will help bring his father’s downfall.

* * *

Lucifer bears the mark again. He looks at the thing with a sleeve rolled up around his elbow then nods at Amara. With that, they begin. 

Relief is overshadowed by disappointment. 

God doesn’t even last an Earth day.

He is gone, locked away.

* * *

“So your brothers are all back now? Jack is learning to use his powers while restoring Heaven with his great aunt and two uncles. Sam and Dean have finally quitted hunting and no one will bother our life?-” Adam looks up at Michael as they sit in front of the fireplace and share a blanket. “-What happened to Lucifer? Won’t you two battle again?” 

Michael gives into the desire to place a kiss on his human’s forehead then shakes his head. “We found Abel in Eden. It was the place God created everything then hid his most precious creations he wanted to use later. No angel was allowed there after Adam and Eve so it made sense to hide him there. I think they are in some inhabited forest. Abel likes animals and plants. Last night I felt Lucifer create three new stars. He is… no longer the Devil. Amara cleansed the leftover corruption in him when she took away the mark this time. I don’t think he will ever cause a problem again. Maybe he will even become better with time. I would be very happy honestly if I get my brother back. Adam, I truly believe everything will be good from now on. God won’t be back. He won’t play with any of us again. He won’t separate us.”

Adam softly cups his cheek and pulls Michael down to kiss his lips. 

Michael makes a promise to them both in their shared mental connection. 

_ I won’t ever lose you again. I will be with you. I will love you. _

Forever and ever. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think???  
> Pls share your thoughts. I know a possible redemption for Luci isn't possible now but you know what? To hell with it, they ruined each and every character anyway.  
> I hope you like it.


End file.
